The Story of Austin
by Austin Getts
Summary: A retelling of the Naruto storyline featuring me and some friends. Warning, if you don't like a big change to the storyline and quite a bit different jutsu and tailed beasts, don't read.!
1. Chunin Exams

_The Story of Austin:_

_Chunin Exams _

It was a cool, summer day in the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a busy afternoon for many people, but none so much as for the genin. Austin set off from his lonesome, boring house alone. He had no parents for they were killed by the Twelve-Tailed Chimera-Shark that had attacked the Leaf Village seventeen years ago. He set off for the Ninja Academy, where he and his friends and comrades would be assigned to a squad and jonin. He stopped in front of a red brick house. His friend Jasmine came running out of it. "Hey Austin", she said out of breath. "Thanks for waiting for me!" "No problem", he replied. Together, they walked to the Ninja Academy where the assigning ceremony would take place.

In front of them stood the Third Hokage, Sarutobi. "I will now assign each of you to a squad, but keep in mind, there is an uneven number of you so four of you will be on one squad. Tyler, Sai, and Clayton you are assigned to Kakashi Hatake. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba are assigned to Kurenai Yuhi. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru are assigned to Asuma Sarutobi. Neji, Lee, and Tenten are assigned to Might Gai. Dawson, Paige, and Peyton are assigned to Yamato. Finally, Naruto, Sakura, Austin, and Jasmine are assigned to Minato Uzumaki. Now, everyone is dismissed!" Team Minato headed over to the Fields of Life. Naruto said, "So dad, I guess I'm on your squad!" "Naruto", he replied, "I've already told you, only call me Sensei or Minato." "Okay", he muttered. "Tomorrow", Minato continued, "The Chunin Exams will begin. You will fight the toughest ninja you've ever faced. I don't yet know whom you will be fighting, but I do know that the battles will be difficult. So, I want everyone to get a good night's sleep and eat healthy, okay? Dismissed!" The next day, Team Minato met up at the Fields of Life again before the Exams started. "Good luck you guys," he said before teleporting to the stands to watch the battles. The genin of Team Minato walked to the stadium where they would be fighting and stood in their places. The announcer, Genma, came out and announced the battles that would take place.

First Round Battles:

Tyler vs. Kiba Shikamaru vs. Austin Naruto vs. Paige

Sai vs. Shino Choji vs. Peyton Kin vs. Temari

Hinata vs. Clayton Dawson vs. Tenten Dosu vs. Gaara

Ino vs. Lee Neji vs. Jasmine Zaku vs. Kankuro

Tyler ended up beating Kiba. Sai defeated Shino. Clayton barely beat Hinata. Lee beat Ino across the stadium. Austin dominated Shikamaru. Peyton beat Choji and his rolls of fat. Dawson slipped by with an easy win. Jasmine crushed Neji. Paige beat Naruto after a long battle. Temari blew Kin away. Gaara literally crushed Dosu. Kankuro trapped Zaku and finished him off. But here's how the battles of Austin, Dawson, Paige, Peyton, and Jasmine went. By the way, Sakura had a first-round bye.

When the battle of Shikamaru and Austin began, Shikamaru trapped Austin in Shadow Possession Jutsu. Austin was stuck and couldn't move. Then, Austin's body disappeared in a white cloud of smoke. He reappeared behind Shikamaru and said, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Six balls of fire hit Shikamaru straight in the back and he fell to the ground. Austin stepped back and said, "Wind Style: Tornado Dust Storm Jutsu!" A huge, dusty tornado hurled itself at Shikamaru. He was trapped inside and couldn't see anything. He jumped out and was immediately caught in Austin's Mud Trap Jutsu. Shikamaru couldn't even move an inch. Austin wasn't done yet, though. "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" A gigantic wave of water was sent at Shikamaru and hit him against the stadium wall. Austin quickly said, "Lightning Style: Lightning Wave Jutsu!" A burst of lightning energy was thrown at Shikamaru who was hit dead in the chest. Shikamaru fell to the ground. He was still alive, but was barely still breathing. Austin ran over to him to see if he was okay. He saw the extent of his injuries and started using Healing Jutsu. Some other medical ninja came to help and took Shikamaru to the infirmary. Genma announced, "The winner of the match is… Austin!" Minato was amazed by the power of Austin's jutsu. Everyone was amazed! How could he use all five of the elements? Then, they remembered, he's a jinchuuriki. He has the Twelve-Tailed Chimera-Shark that killed his parents sealed inside of him. And, yet again, the Fourth Hokage was his father. Austin went up to the stands and sat down by Minato. He wouldn't be fighting again until tomorrow.

The match between Tenten and Dawson was about to begin. Dawson called out, "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Three balls of water were sent flying at Tenten. She dodged the first one, but the second one hit her in the face and the third got her in the left arm. Tenten struggled to get up and then yelled, "Ninja Art: Rising Twin Dragons Jutsu!" Hundreds of ninja tools flew at Dawson. Dawson said, "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!"The ninja tools hit the wall hard, but the wall didn't even budge. The tools all hit the wall and sank to the bottom. "Now time to finish this!" Dawson said. "Water Style: Triple Water Dragon Jutsu!" The three water dragons tracked Tenten down and hit her hard. She slumped to the ground unconscious. She was moved off the ground by the medical personnel, and Genma said, "The winner is Dawson!" After Dawson got off the field, the match between Naruto and Paige was about to start.

Paige immediately started a jutsu. "Earth Style: Great Mud River Jutsu!" A huge muddy river came out of nowhere and swept Naruto away. He got back on his feet and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of clones were made. Paige had no clue which was the real one. She yelled, "Earth Style: Stone Pillars Jutsu!" Giant pillars of sharp stone came out from beneath all of the Naruto's, and pierced them through the chest. After all the white smoke had faded, Paige could see that the real Naruto was hurt too! She went in to finish him off. She threw ten shuriken and kunai knives at him and saw him go "poof", and saw the white smoke rise up. She turned around but it was too late. Naruto was in the air with a Rasengan. He hit Paige directly in the chest with it, and she was sent flying to the other side of the stadium and hit the wall, leaving a huge crater in it. Naruto went to see if she was still conscious, for it was not a serious injury. She looked up at him and smiled. She threw some flash bombs and, for a moment, everyone was blinded. When the flash faded, Naruto looked around to see where she was. He had looked everywhere and didn't know where she was. Paige jumped up from the ground beneath Naruto and said, "Earth Style: Stone Sword Jutsu!" Her hand turned into a stone sword and she slashed Naruto across his back with it. He hit the ground. Genma came over and said, "The winner is Paige. She could barely believe that she had beaten Naruto. While Naruto was in the infirmary, Minato went to check on him. "Dad, I mean Sensei. I'm sorry I lost." Minato said, "You were just too reckless. When she smiled, you should have backed away. But instead, you were caught by her flash bombs. Also, when you looked around, you didn't look underground. You already knew she was an Earth Style user but still didn't bother with it. But, anyways, I'm proud of you. Not just anyone could use a Rasengan that looked as good as that one." Minato left the room and went back to the stands just in time to watch the battle between Choji and Peyton.

Choji wanted to finish the battle quickly. He was a good fighter, but his appetite for food got in the way. "Ninja Art: Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji yelled. His arms expanded to triple their normal size and he ran towards Peyton, swinging his arms. She kept dodging and was always on the tips of her toes. Eventually, she was hit in the side. She was sent tumbling to the ground. She got up and said, "Fire Style: Fire Whip Jutsu!" A whip of pure fire appeared in Peyton's hand and she swung it at Choji. It hit him in the legs and wrapped itself around his right leg. Peyton pulled hard, and Choji came flying at her. She threw a kunai knife with a paper bomb attached to it at Choji. There was an explosion. When the dust cleared, Choji got up. He said, "Expansion Jutsu!" Choji's whole body expanded three times the size of his regular body. Then he yelled, "Human Boulder!" Choji turned into a giant ball and rolled toward Peyton. She said, "Fire Style: Flaming Fists Jutsu!" Peyton's fists lit themselves on fire and she double punched Choji. He was sent flying into a wall and bounced into the trees. Genma checked on him and announced, "The winner is Peyton!"

Jasmine's battle against Neji was about to begin. Jasmine said, "Flower Style: Petal Whirlwind Jutsu!" The petals in the stadium rose up into the air and were sent flying at Neji. He tried to dodge, but they caught up to him and cut him all over his body. He got up and said, "Byakugan!" His eyes changed and he could now see Jasmine's chakra levels. He ran up to her, dodging all of her attacks. When he got close, he said, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" He started jabbing Jasmine's chakra lines with his finger tips. Her chakra faded and she lost most of her energy. She tried to summon chakra for a jutsu. Neji said, "Give up. It's Hopeless!" "I'm not a quitter!" Jasmine said. Her body was suddenly covered in purple chakra. "Where is this chakra coming from?" Neji asked. "Let's just say, I have an inner being that can supply me with chakra," Jasmine said. "Now then, let's finish this hmmm? Flower Art: Flower Grab Jutsu!" The flowers all around the stadium grabbed onto Neji and held him still. "Water Style: Soaking Spray Jutsu!" A big spray of water soaked Neji. "Is that all you can do?" Neji asked. "I'm just getting started," Jasmine said. "Lightning Style: Lightning Shock Jutsu!" Jasmine's hand glowed with lightning energy. She thrusted her hand into Neji's chest. But Jasmine wasn't done yet. "Ninja Art: Oil Bath Jutsu!" Oil covered Neji's body. "Fire Style: Exploding Bombs Jutsu!" Balls of fire hit Neji's body and exploded. He was sent flying into the wall and fell to the ground, close to death. Jasmine ran toward him, and Austin jumped from the stands to join her. They both started healing him. He was seriously hurt. "I didn't mean for this to happen!" Jasmine cried. "I know," Austin said. "Your jinchuuriki chakra flowed out and you lost yourself in the battle." "I'm so sorry!" Jasmine sobbed. "I know you are," Austin replied. Neji started to regain consciousness. "Don't move Neji," Austin commanded. "You're still seriously hurt." The medical team came running out and picked Neji up. They then proceeded to carry him to the hospital. Genma announced, "Jasmine is the winner."

Minato called and emergency squad meeting later that evening. "Okay guys, we've got to talk right now. I've noticed that some of you have special chakra. What's that about? If you are a jinchuuriki, then just tell me. I already know that Naruto is one so it's okay." Jasmine said, "I am a jinchuuriki. I have the Eleven-Tailed Wolf-Viper inside of me. When I need to, I can call upon its power. That's why you saw the purple chakra flowing out of me, and that's also why my attacks were more powerful than I planned for them to be." Sakura spoke up, "I also am a jinchuuriki. Within me is the Ten-Tailed Chameleon-Leopard. My chakra is pink when I call upon its power." Naruto said, "Sensei, I'm going to tell them about me. I have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within me. My chakra flows out red." Finally, Austin spoke up. "I…. I have the Twelve-Tailed Chimera-Shark sealed inside my body. My chakra flows out white when I call upon its power, but when I start to lose control or take more power, my chakra turns black and tries to take me over. But, I've learned to keep it under control." "Wait a second," Sakura started. "Isn't the Chimera-Shark…." "The one who attacked the Leaf Village seventeen years ago, yes. My father was the Fourth Hokage at that time and sealed it inside of me to save the village. But, the cost of that jutsu…..was the death of my mother and father." "I'm so sorry," Sakura said solemnly. "Well, thanks everyone for getting that off your chests," Minato said. They all went their separate ways home and woke up early the next morning for the second round of the Chunin Exams.

When all the qualifiers arrived, Genma announced the matches. But first, he had the difficult job of getting everyone to quiet down. Doing that took about fifteen minutes in itself. Once everyone was finally quiet, Genma announced the second round battles.

Second Round Matches:

Tyler vs. Sai Clayton vs. Austin Dawson vs. Gaara

Jasmine vs. Kankuro Peyton vs. Temari Paige vs. Sakura

Tyler beat Sai in their battle. Sakura won against Paige. Peyton defeated Temari. Austin destroyed Clayton. Jasmine dominated Kankuro. Dawson barely beat Gaara. But here's how the battles went.

When the battle of Tyler and Sai began, they were staring each other down. Then Sai said, "Ninja Art: Beast Scroll!" Three snakes made of ink wrapped themselves around Tyler, holding him still. Sai ran towards Tyler, kunai in hand, trying to finish the battle. Tyler said, "Chidori Stream!" Bolts of lightning shot out of Tyler almost like a shield. It destroyed the snakes wrapped around his body and caught Sai too. Sai fell to the ground. Before even getting up, Sai used another jutsu. "Ninja Art: Ninja Beast Scroll!" This time, five ink lions charged out of the scrolls towards Tyler. Tyler pulled out some shuriken and threw them at the charging lions. It hit the first four head on, but the fifth saw what happened to its brethren and was smarter. It jumped into the air after Tyler had thrown all of the shuriken. It landed on his chest and knocked him to the ground, breathless. Tyler was pushing against the creature trying to bite at his throat. The beast gave up on getting his throat, and instead, bit down to the bone on his upper thigh. Tyler tried to not scream from the pain. He pushed one last time against the lion and, finally, it came off of his chest. He started charging up chakra for a final attack. Sai saw what was happening. He was not about to let Tyler release that chakra into attacks. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Two giant ink birds shot towards Tyler. Tyler jumped into the air and yelled, "Chidori Slash!" The lightning that he had built up into the palm of his hand was released in a quick burst of energy. It destroyed both of the birds and the lion, and knocked Sai off of his feet. Tyler charged up more energy. A huge amount of lightning energy was gathered into Tyler's palm. Sai was starting to get up. It was now or never for Tyler. "Chidori!" Tyler yelled. He charged at Sai with his hand outstretched. It hit Sai directly in the chest and sent him flying into the wall. Genma came out and announced, "The winner is Tyler!"

Austin's battle with Clayton was about to begin. Austin's strategy was to end it as quickly as possible. "Water Style: Water Drill Jutsu!" A drill of water formed around Austin's fist. Austin charged at Clayton. It hit him in the stomach and started to rotate, spinning Clayton around. Clayton was finally sent flying into the wall. The ground started shaking. Feathers fell down from the sky and everyone in the stadium, except for the ninja, fell asleep. "What's going on?" Austin asked. Minato teleported down to where Austin was. "I don't know," he answered. "Heh heh, my plan worked," a sinister voice rang out. "Look, he's on the roof!" Minato said. The Third Hokage and the masked man were on the roof standing in battle formation. "Who are you?" the Third Hokage asked. "Now, is that any way to treat and old friend, Sarutobi Sensei?" "No, it can't be….. Orochimaru!" "Oh, yes it can be, Sarutobi Sensei. I have come to seek my revenge on the Hidden Leaf Village." "If you want to take the village down, you have to get through me first." "That would be my pleasure!" Orochimaru answered. Orochimaru charged towards the hokage and he prepared to defend himself. The destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village had begun.

To be continued in:

_The Story of Austin:_

_The Sasuke Retrieval Squad_


	2. The Sasuke Retrieval Squad

_The Story of Austin:_

_The Sasuke Retrieval Squad_

_It was a sad, gloomy day. During the assault on the Leaf Village, the Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru. The sand and sound ninja were stopped when Orochimaru could no longer fight. They all fled and left the Leaf Village alone. After some searching, the village found a new hokage. Her name was Tsunade, along with Orochimaru and Jiraiya, she was a legendary sannin. Some weeks went by and Sasuke's curse mark was bothering him more and more. Four of Orochimaru's hand-picked ninja came to retrieve him and take him to Orochimaru. There was Jiroubo, Kidoumaru, Tayuya, and Sakon. They were known as the Sound Four. They sealed Sasuke inside a barrel to increase the power of his curse mark. _

_Tsunade had a new S-rank mission for some of the chunin. She gathered Austin, Jasmine, Sakura, Naruto, Dawson, Paige, Peyton, Tyler, and Clayton for this new mission. She said, "Austin, I'm putting you in charge of this mission. You are to retrieve Sasuke and bring him back to the Village at any costs. Now, go!" The ninja set out on their new mission. All of them knew Sasuke. Some of them even liked him. _

_"Okay, here's what we'll do," Austin said. They arranged themselves in a formation. First was Peyton, then Sakura, Clayton, Paige, Tyler, Dawson, Austin, Jasmine, and last, Naruto. "Okay, we will proceed like this. Watch out for traps, and whatever you do, don't get separated from each other!" The ninja proceeded in that formation for a couple of hours. They stopped for a five minute break and then continued. _

_"Stop!" Austin ordered. They all stopped. "What's wrong Austin?" Sakura asked. "Just hold on for a second. Byakugan!" Austin's eyes changed and he was able to see far in front of his group. "I see them. They're not too far ahead. If we can catch up, then we can overwhelm them by our numbers." The group sped up and got within a couple of meters from the Sound ninja. They were taking a break. Paige took a step forward. An alarm sounded and the Sound ninja were immediately on their feet. The Leaf shinobi dashed out from the forest. _

_"Nice job Paige!" Peyton yelled. "Quiet, we can't afford to be fighting right now," Austin said. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A group of Leaf ninja perhaps, coming to rescue Sasuke?" "You guys go on ahead," The fat one said. "I'll take care of these wimps." The other Sound ninja left. "My name is Jiroubo. Your hopes of rescuing Sasuke end here." Clayton stepped forward. "You guys go on ahead too. I'll fight him." _

_The rest of the ninja left Clayton alone to fight Jiroubo. Jiroubo was going to try to finish Clayton off as quickly as possible. "Well let's get started. Earth Style: Iron Fist Jutsu!" Jiroubo punched the ground. It shattered and headed towards Clayton. Clayton jumped in the air, but Jiroubo was there too. "Earth Style: Earthen Slam Jutsu!" Jiroubo grabbed Clayton in his hands and slammed him into the ground. Clayton struggled to get up. "I'm not going down without a fight! Wind Style: Wind Vacuum Jutsu!" A huge vortex of wind was hurled at Jiroubo. Jiroubo was sent flying back into a tree. The tree snapped in two and he then hit a boulder. "Earth Style: Boulder Smash Jutsu!" His body started glowing and he picked up the boulder and threw it at Clayton. Clayton dodged it. _

_Jiroubo said, "I'm gonna' finish this! Curse Mark Level Two activate!" His body transformed and he became more powerful. He ran at Clayton and punched him repeatedly in the chest and stomach. The blows were leaving holes in Clayton's body. Clayton knew he had no way of defeating him unless he used his most powerful jutsu. "Giant Destructive Storm Jutsu!" A gigantic storm was created. It had tornados, hurricanes, and earthquakes mixed into one attack. The tornado whipped Jiroubo into the air. Then the hurricane smashed him with water and even more wind. To finish it off, the earthquake opened a huge crack in the ground. Jiroubo fell into the crack and his bones were broken into hundreds of tiny pieces. Jiroubo never got up. _

_"Huh, I did it," Clayton said. With his wounds serious and his chakra almost gone, Clayton collapsed. The other Leaf ninja were on the tails of the Sound ninja. Austin threw a kunai knife with a paper bomb attached at the Sound ninja. It hit a tree in front of them and made them stop. "We finally caught up," Dawson said. This time, I'm staying," Kidomaru said. "Me too," Tyler said. _

_The Sound ninja took off again with the Leaf ninja falling behind. Kidomaru was almost like a human spider. He had six arms. "Let's get started shall we?" Kidomaru asked. "Yes, lets." Tyler responded. "Ninja Art: Spider Web Net Jutsu!" Kidomaru said. A huge glob of web was shot at Tyler. Tyler was entangled in the net and was stuck inside of it like a cocoon. He put some of his chakra into his kunai and slashed through the net. "Now it's my turn," Tyler said. Lightning Style: Thunder Blast Jutsu!" Tyler yelled. He put his hands together and when they came apart, they were filled with lightning. He put his hands out in front of him and fired the energy at Kidomaru. It hit Kidomaru and momentarily stunned him. _

_When Kidomaru recovered, he was ready for a more intense fight. "Curse Mark Level Two activate!" Kidomaru screamed. His body changed and he became more powerful. "Ninja Art: Spider Bow! A bow and arrow appeared in Kidomaru's hands. He put the bow in the arrow and launched it at Tyler. It hit him and exploded. Tyler got up clutching his chest. When he took his hand away, blood was gushing out of the wound. "Lightning Style: Lightning Drop Jutsu!" Tyler said. Clouds appeared in the sky. Lightning repeatedly struck down upon Kidomaru. He dropped to the ground and didn't move. Tyler shrugged down to the ground and lay still also. _

_The other Leaf Ninja were catching back up to the Sound Ninja again. Sakon from the Sound ninja decided to stay. Sakon tackled Peyton down a cliff. Dawson dashed down after them. Peyton was getting up. Dawson asked, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine," she responded. Sakon was getting up too. He pulled the kunai that Peyton had thrown at him out of his leg. His wound started healing. Then, the figure he appeared to have been carrying came off of his body. "This is my brother, Ukon," he said. Ukon disappeared. He reappeared beside Dawson. "Ninja Art: Demon Parasite Jutsu!" His body joined with Dawson's. "Dawson," Peyton said, "How are we supposed to hurt him?" "There's only one way," Dawson said. "I'm sorry Dawson. Fire Style: Burning Spears Jutsu!" Three flaming spears appeared in front of Peyton. "I'm really sorry for this," Peyton said, trying not to cry. Dawson and Peyton had known each other since the Ninja Academy. They were practically best friends. One by one, the spears were thrown at Dawson. They pierced his body and pinned him against the cliff side. Dawson's voice could be heard screaming but you could also hear Ukon's voice. Dawson's body went limp and Ukon separated himself from the body. _

_Peyton immediately released the jutsu and ran over to Dawson. He was very lucky. The spears had missed all of his organs and vital spots. The wounds weren't very deep either. Peyton took out a first aid kit and patched Dawson up. He came back to consciousness moments later. Peyton helped him to stand up. Although Dawson was hurt by Peyton's jutsu, Ukon was hurt more seriously. It missed his vital organs too, but his wounds were a lot deeper. _

_Sakon ran over to Ukon and they rejoined bodies. Ukon's injuries started to heal themselves. They re-separated bodies and the fight continued. Dawson said, "Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent Jutsu!" Water shot rapidly out of Dawson's mouth in the shape of a snake. It hit Ukon and sent him flying into the river. Peyton and Sakon started their fight too. "Gattling Punch," Sakon yelled. He charged at Peyton and started punching furiously. She tried to dodge, but the blows just kept coming. She fell to the ground holding her ribs and Sakon stood over her. "Bye-bye,"! He said to Peyton. He prepared one final punch but then he was hit with a water snake. Peyton struggled to her feet. "Thanks," she said. "Hey, you already saved my life. I just returned the favor," He replied. _

_Ukon burst out of the river and his fight with Dawson resumed. Peyton prepared for her battle with Sakon. Sakon and Ukon stood by each other. "Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon!" Together, they had summoned a giant wall that separated them from Dawson and Peyton. "Let's combine our jutsu," Peyton said. "Fire Style: Fire Quake Jutsu!" She yelled. "Water Style: Raging Tidal Wave Jutsu!" Dawson said. Peyton punched the ground and lava poured out of the cracks towards the wall. The tidal wave made by Dawson hit the wall immediately after the lava did. The lava and water fused together on the wall. The wall shattered in front of them. Sakon and Ukon charged them again. They both punched their enemy. Dawson and Peyton flew into the cliff-side, leaving holes in the stone. When the two crawled out, they were losing energy quickly. "We have to finish this," Peyton said. "Right," Dawson said. "We should both use our most powerful jutsu,". _

_"Fire Style: Burning Eruption Jutsu!" Peyton said. Several mini volcanoes came out of the ground. Fire shot out of them and hit Sakon repeatedly. Sakon's body caught on fire and he was soon burned up. Sakon fell to the ground, dead. "Water Style: Towering Water Cannon Jutsu!" Giant balls of water were shot out of a water cannon and each hit Ukon. As each hit him, they stuck to his body. Eventually, Ukon was trapped inside a sphere of water. Kunai appeared inside the sphere and stabbed into Ukon. Soon, the water was pure red. The ball of water fell to the ground and the lifeless body of Ukon lay still. "We did it!" Peyton said. "Yeah," Dawson replied, "We did". _

_Paige, Naruto, Jasmine and Austin continued the chase after the last Sound ninja. The caught up to Tayuya and prepared to fight but a different ninja appeared. "Kimimaru," She said. "I thought you might need some help," He replied. "I'll take Sasuke and go to Orochimaru's hideout. You stay and hold these guys off. Kimimaru left with the barrel with Sasuke inside. Jasmine and Austin chased after him. Naruto and Paige were left to fight with Tayuya. "I have to give you guys props. Not just any ninja could take out three of the Sound Four. Let's begin our battle now, shall we? __Ninja Art: Web of Illusions Jutsu!" _

_The forest around Naruto and Paige was instantly covered in webs. They were glued to the trees around them from the stickiness of the webs. "Earth Style: Rock Shard Jutsu," Paige yelled. The rocks on the bottom of the forest floor rose up to Paige and cut her and Naruto loose. Then the rocks were sent flying at Tayuya. She deflected them by throwing a couple of shuriken. "Summoning Jutsu: Doki Demons!" _

_Three demons were summoned in front of Tayuya. One had a club, another had claws on its hands, and the other had a sword. The one with the club stayed back to protect Tayuya and the others charged at Naruto and Paige. Paige was busy fighting the one with the sword. "You want a sword fight," she said, "I'll give you a sword fight." Her hand was covered by the stones around her and formed a blade. She started trying to stab the demon but it was always just out of reach. Eventually, it lunged at her and stabbed her in the side. She fell to the ground holding her side. Paige's body turned into sticky mud. The demon got caught in the mud and was stuck. _

_The real Paige jumped out of the trees and slashed the demon with her blade-hand. It died and was sent back to where it came from. "But how?" Tayuya asked. "You got stabbed by its sword." "That was my earth clone," Paige said. Naruto was fighting the demon with the claws. He made shadow clones and sent them to attack. The demon destroyed them all. It was much faster than all of the clones. Naruto said, "Rasen-Shuriken Jutsu!" In his palm, a Rasengan formed. Then it shifted its shape into a demon-wind shuriken. He threw it at the demon. It stepped over to the right to dodge it. At the last second, the rasengan expanded and cut through the Doki Demon. It also was returned to its world. _

_Now Paige and Naruto were going to have to defeat the final demon protecting Tayuya. "Earth Style: Landslide Jutsu," Paige said. Mud and rocks started falling down upon the demon below. Naruto said, "Rasengan!" A sphere of chakra appeared in his hand and he pushed it into the demon. The final demon died and Tayuya was left defenseless. "I never thought that I would have to use my special genjutsu from my flute," Tayuya said. Tayuya pulled a flute out of her ninja pouch. "Ninja Art: Demon Flute Melody Jutsu!" Tayuya started to play her flute. Sound waves came from the flute and hit Naruto and Paige. Their bodies were frozen in place. _

_"Now, it's time to finish you." Tayuya pulled out a kunai knife. She walked towards the Leaf Ninja and stopped in front of Paige. "I think that I will take you out first," She said. She raised her arm up and brought it down to stab Paige. "Earth Style: Mud Torrent Jutsu!" The ground underneath Tayuya started to rumble. It began moving backwards and sent Tayuya flying into a tree. The genjutsu over Naruto and Paige broke and they could freely move again. Paige said, "If you don't mind, Naruto, I would like to finish this one off." "Go ahead," he replied. _

_"Earth Style: Doomed Fissure Jutsu!" The ground beneath Tayuya opened up little by little and swallowed her up. Tayuya started to scream from inside the hole as the walls closed on her and crushed her body. "Brutal, but nicely done," Naruto said. "Thank you," Paige replied. _

_Jasmine and Austin's chase after Kimimaru continued. They finally caught up to him in an open meadow. Kimimaru set the barrel containing Sasuke down against a tree and prepared for the fight. Just then, the barrel glowed purple and burst open. A figure with the Uchiha crest on his back jumped out of the barrel. "Sasuke," Austin said, "Is that you?" "Heh," the voice said and ran off into the forest. Kimimaru said, "It looks like Sasuke has reached his full potential." "Jasmine, can you fight this guy so I can go after Sasuke?" "Sure, Austin. Go get him and bring him back to the Village for us, okay?" "I'll do my best."_

_ Austin chased after Sasuke into the forest. "This meadow," Jasmine started, "is perfect for my jutsu." Kimimaru grabbed his shoulder. His hand sunk into the skin and came back out holding a pointed arm bone. He rolled his shoulder around a few times and the bone regenerated itself. Kimimaru charged at Jasmine with the bone-sword in hand. He went to slash at her and she said, "Ninja Art: Flower Petal Dance Jutsu!" Flower petals swirled around Kimimaru. Jasmine was whirling around the flower petals, dazing Kimimaru. Then, the petals turned into shuriken which started to spin rapidly around Kimimaru. The shuriken were launched at Kimimaru. He hit them with the bone-sword and they were cut clean in half. Jasmine jumped away from Kimimaru. "My bones… they are harder and stronger than any metal. If that is the best you can do, then you will never win against me." _

_"Are you kidding," Jasmine asked. "I'm just getting started." Kimimaru said, "Ninja Art: Nano Spectrum Jutsu!" He stuck out his hands and his fingertips shot out of his fingers like bullets. "Ninja Art: Petal Wind Jutsu!" The wind picked up and blew from behind Jasmine, pushing the bones with harder force back at Kimimaru. He was hit and the bones sunk through his skin. The bullets didn't even leave a mark on him. "My own bones cannot hurt me you silly, little, girl." "Then let's try one of my jutsu. Ninja Art: Flower Dagger Jutsu!" The flower petals wrapped themselves on Kimimaru's body. "Is this supposed to be hurting me?" "Not the petals themselves, no. But, as we speak poison is being leeched into your body. In a few minutes, it will take effect and then you will be unable to move. That's when my final move will be made. Until then, I can't let you hurt me. Flower Style: Petal in the Wind Jutsu!" Jasmine's body faded into the floating flower petals and she drifted off. _

_"So, you are going to hide from me? Well then, I'll just have to find you." Kimimaru scanned the meadow. "Ninja Art: Nano Spectrum Jutsu!" He started firing off his fingertips around the whole meadow. "Ahhh!" Jasmine appeared beside a tree with blood trickling out of her stomach from the bullets. "Well, it looks like I found you." "It doesn't matter. In a few moments, my poison will have taken effect." "Then I'll have to kill you before you are able to kill me. Clematis Dance Jutsu!" Kimimaru's arm was surrounded by bone that formed in the shape of a drill. He charged at Jasmine and the bone started rotating, ready to kill her. _

_"Flower Style: Flower Goddess Shield Jutsu!" All of the flowers in the meadow assembled themselves in front of Jasmine. They made a giant shield in front of her that resembled her Tailed-Beast. Kimimaru's drill hit the wall it started ripping through the shield towards Jasmine. It tore through the other side of Jasmine's shield and edged toward her. An inch away from her face, the drill stopped moving. "Looks like my poison has taken effect," Jasmine said. "I can't move," Kimimaru said. _

_"Then it's time to finish it. "Flower Style: Petal Destruction Jutsu!" The petals laid themselves on Kimimaru's body. Jasmine stepped back to the edge of the forest and made a hand sign. She said, "Explode!" The flower petals that were on Kimimaru's body blew up and when the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Kimimaru's body. Jasmine sat against a tree trunk to rest and then headed off to find the others she had left behind to fight the other Sound Ninja. _

_Austin could see a dark figure in the distance. "Sasuke," he called out. The boy briefly turned his head, then turned back and continued going. Austin kept on chasing him. They eventually came to a clearing with a lake and two giant statues in the background. The boy had stopped moving and was standing in the middle of the lake. "Why can't you guys leave me alone? Take the others and go back to the Village. I'm going to Orochimaru of my own free will. Let me go." "We made a promise to Tsunade and Sakura to bring you back. I can't just let you go without trying." Sasuke said, "Then I guess I'll just have to fight you and win." _

_"That won't be necessary, Sasuke," a mysterious voice said. "Who are you?" Austin asked. "Orochimaru," Sasuke answered, "Why did you come here?" "I thought you might run into some trouble. It seems I was right. Let me take care of this boy." "Don't kill him, Orochimaru. He is still my friend." "As you wish, Sasuke. Ninja Art: Snake Sword!" Orochimaru pulled a sword from his body out of his mouth. He disappeared and in a flash had stabbed Austin through the back with the sword. "That should keep him from stopping us, Sasuke. I didn't kill him as you wished, but if he doesn't get medical treatment soon, the poison will get to him." "I'm sure that other Leaf Ninja are on the way anyway, Orochimaru. Let's go before they arrive." Orochimaru and Sasuke headed off towards the hideout and disappeared. Soon after, a group of ninja lead by Kakashi showed up and brought Austin and the other ninja back to the Village. _

_When Austin woke up, he was in the hospital. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through his entire body. He briefly recalled being stabbed by Orochimaru and then everything went blank. He looked over and all of his teammates and Tsunade were in the room. Everyone else had minor cuts and bruises and their other injuries had been completely healed. "Well, it looks like the leader is finally awake," Tsunade said. "Is everyone else okay?" Austin asked. "We're all fine, Austin," Sakura said. "All of the Sound Ninja were defeated," Tsunade started, "But Sasuke and Orochimaru got away. Our sources tell us that they have moved to a different hideout of unknown location." After getting caught up with the news, everyone left the hospital room and Austin felt drowsy. Soon, he was overcome with sleep. He would deal with everything tomorrow and after his injuries were healed and he was released from the hospital, he would receive his next mission. But for now, all he wanted to do was sleep._

_The End_

_**To be continued in The story of Austin 3… The Akatsuki Make Their Move.**_


End file.
